1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gear selection shift lever device for a vehicle, a corresponding gear selection shift lever assembly, and a method for attaching a gear selection shift lever device for a vehicle.
2. Background Information
A motor vehicle has numerous components that have to be installed in the production thereof, or replaced for servicing and maintenance purposes. Screw connections, together with further fastening elements, are often used thereby.
A shifting device attached in a fixed manner in a motor vehicle for actuating a gearwheel shifting transmission is presented in the patent application DE 199 53 958 A1, wherein the connection between the motor vehicle and the gearshift device comprises a mount.